El derrumbe
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Porque a veces todo se desmorona ante tus ojos.


Un regalo para mi Linda Lunita Shinigami. Me puse nostalgica y recorde que nos conosimos por un fic de Yugioh, yo amaba tus fic de Yugioh asi que esto es para ti ^^

Notas del capítulo:

Los personajes de Yugioh no son de mi propiedad y la cancion tampoco. Ademas este es un fic Yaoi, si no les gusta el yaoi NO leean.

 **El derrumbe**

Seto Kaiba, era un hombre alto, fuerte pero con los músculos justos para su esbelto tu cuerpo, su cabello era castaño y rosaba sus orejas de forma juguetona… y sus ojos… lo mas encantador de él, eran de un profundo azul que brillaban con su inteligencia.

Pero en ese momento los ojos azules yacían enajenados mirando el cuerpo en la cama, blanco, pálido delgado, el cabello rubio parecían rallos de sol y sus ojos de color miel, yacían serados tras los parpados y adornados por largas pestañas rubias. La pálida piel yacía estropeada por las marcas rojas de dedos en su cuello, dedos exactos a los de Kaiba.

 _Yo era feliz contigo, vida mía  
Tu eras principio y fin, de mi alegría_

Seto al fin se levanto de la desnuda camada, desviando sus ojos azules del cuerpo "dormido" pacíficamente del rubio. Se acerco a el enorme vestidor y saco unos pantalones negros, una camisa de botones y manga larga roja y un largo abrigo negro todo de marca, saco unos zapatos de vestir negros con los cordones rojos eran los favoritos de su rubio de su Joey Wheleer.

 _Yo te creía fiel como la luna  
Que acude a protegernos cada día_

Con calma tomo una toalla húmeda para limpiar el cuerpo de su esposo, seco el semen de sus piernas y su trasero, luego limpio con calma todo el cuerpo, con esa misma calma lo vistió amorosamente y lo cargo asta una silla donde lo sentó, poniendo las dos manos juntas sobre el regazo del rubio, la cabeza a un lado caía inerte.

 _Yo era feliz contigo, vida mía  
Tu eras mi perro fiel, Yo era tu guía_

Termino de hacer la cama y volvió a tomar a Joey poniéndolo cómodamente en la cama, sobre las almohadas, pero faltaba algo así que fue hasta el joyero de Joey y saco una gargantilla negra con un pequeño rubio que le había regalado cuando eran novios solamente, sonrió acercándose a la cama y poniéndosela a Joey, si ahora estaba perfecto esas marcas ya no se notaban sobre la perfecta piel de su pareja.

 _Hasta que desperté de mi locura  
Y pude comprender que me mentías_

Seto cerró los ojos un momento sentado en la cama y recordó como… como había llegado a todo eso con su hermoso cachorro.

 _Todo se derrumbo dentro de mi, dentro de mi  
Hasta mi aliento ya me sabe a hiel, me sabe a hiel_

Recordaba haber salido temprano de Kaiba Corp quería darle una sorpresa a Joey y llevarlo a comer… pero Joey no estaba, llamo al discreto guardaespaldas que le tenía asignado a su cachorro. Le había informado que Joey estaba en casa Yugi Motou, eso no le extraño dado que eran muy amigos esos dos, simplemente monto en su coche y se dirigió a la casa del enano de cabellos tricolor para secuestrar a su esposo llevarlo a un restaurante con el y pasar un buen rato juntos.

 _Mira mi cuerpo como se quiebra  
Mira mis lagrimas como no cesan por ti_

Seto Kaiba llego a la casa de Yugi Motu pero antes de tocar la puerta noto que esta estaba sin llave por lo que entro aprovechando para darle una sorpresa a su cachorro, pero entonces ocurrió la primera cosa extrañas… gemidos… los siguió asta el segundo piso y cuando abrió la puerta los vio, su cachorro su hermoso cachorro sobre el cuerpo del mas pequeño de cabellos tricolor, ambos desnudos hermosos en una danza de traidores cuerpos unidos.

 _Todo se derrumbo dentro de mi, dentro de mi  
De humo fue tu amor y de papel y de papel_

Perdió la cabeza se arrojo sobre la pareja que no tuvo tiempo a reasignar tomo a Joey de su rubio cabello dándole una bofetada empujándolo lejos del cuerpo del pequeño, cuando levanto su mano para meterle una segunda cachetada, Yugi se arrojo sobre el aguantado su mano para impedir el golpe, eso solo lo enfureció mas empujo al pequeño chico con facilidad Yugi tropezó al pisar uno de los zapatos de Joey en el suelo se fue hacia el piso, su cabeza golpeo con el filo de la mesa de noche con un ruido horrible que hiso el cuerpo al romperse, el suelo se lleno en cuestión de segundos de sangre, el pequeño cuerpo perdió rápidamente el color así como la vida.

 _Mira mis sueños como se queman  
Mira mis lagrimas como no cesan por ti_

El grito de Joey hubiese echo estremecer asta a las rocas cuando se arrojo sobre Yugi entre lagrimas tratando de levantarlo, de que aquellos lindos ojos violetas se abrieran sin éxito.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su esposo trataba de levantar a Yugi? ¿Es que no notaba que el enano había tratado de separarlos? Tomo a Joey del cabello tratando de alejarlo de Yugi pero Joey luchaba con el, tratando de volver con su amante. Fue entonces que perdió la poca cordura que tenia. Su Joey no tenia que ir con nadie que no fuera el, su Joey tenia que seguirlo a el a nadie mas.

 _Yo era feliz contigo vida mía  
Tu eras mi perro fiel, yo era tu guía_

Fue cuando tomo el cuello de Joey entre sus fuertes manos, veía enajenado la lucha sin éxito de Joey por liberarse de sus manos, sin ningún éxito. Luego Joey dejo de pelear mientras poco a poco se iba poniendo azul. Y entonces al fin dejo de luchar al fin dejo de intentar ir con Yugi y se quedo en sus brazos, se sintió bien de nuevo su Joey estaba con el.

 _Hasta que desperté de mi locura  
Y pude comprender, que me mentías_

Tomo el cuerpo de su esposo que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos y lo envolvió en la manta de la revuelta cama, saliendo de la casa de Yugi, lo subió al auto y lo llevo de vuelta a la mansión Kaiba a la que pertenecía de la que nunca debió salir.

 _Todo se derrumbo dentro de mi, dentro de mi  
Hasta mi aliento ya me sabe a hiel, me sabe a hiel_

Llevo a su esposo a la habitación y ahí lo deposito en la cama lo beso por cada rincón acariciándole sin importarle que Joey "durmiera" estaba borrando las huellas que había dejado ese maldito enano en su cachorro.

 _Mira mi cuerpo como se quiebra  
Mira mis lagrimas como no cesan por ti_

Pero ya había vestido y arreglado a su Joey, ya había borrado las huellas que eran culpa Motu, entonces ¿Por qué su Joey seguía durmiendo? ¿Por qué su Joey no se despertaba? Seto no lo entendía mientras se vestía enteramente de blanco, con su larga gabardina blanca y se acostaba junto a su cachorro acariciando el rostro de porcelana que dormía en paz.

 _Todo se derrumbo dentro de mi, dentro de mi  
De humo fue tu amor, y de papel y de papel_

Alguien tocaba la puerta no le importaba molestaban… iban a despertar a su Joey. Su Joey estaba durmiendo, estaba descansando. La puerta se abrió rota hombres extraños y armados, ¿que pretendían? ¿Por que estaban en su habitación y del cachorro? ¿Es que no notaban que su Joey descansaba? Los hombres pedían que se alejara de su Joey, ¿estaban locos? El no pensaba alejarse de su esposo. Entonces lo vio ahí a él, saliendo de detrás de los guardias, la copia del enano tricolor, solo que mas alto y con los ojos rojos, el antiguo faraón… Yami Atemu. Yami se veía desquiciado ¿Por qué? Seto noto enajenado como robaba una pistola a uno de los guardias y le apuntaba, Seto miro con divertida enajenación como los guardias trataban en vano de detener a Yami cuando le apunto y le disparo. Seto se vio el pecho su camisa blanca se manchaba de rojo, era frio. Se volvió hacia su cachorro abrasando el cuerpo que ya estaba frío pero que irónicamente le daba calor, sonrió serrando sus ojos.

 _Mira mis sueños como se queman  
Mira mis lagrimas como no cesan por ti_

Los policías no pudieron hacer nada los dos cuerpos en la cama yacían muertos sin pulso, en un grotesco y hermoso cuadro, el rubio enteramente vestido de negro y rojo y el castaño vestido de blanco, ambos abrasados sobre la gran cama como si simplemente "durmieran". Arrestaron a Yami pero ya el daño estaba hecho, esa noche habían muerto tres personas tres asesinatos y un hombre que parecía loco arrestado pro sus hombres susurrando una y otra vez:

-Yugi… mi Yugi.

En esos ojos rojos era obvio que no había cordura alguien debería tener piedad y meterle un balazo para que se reuniera con su Yugi, pero eran policías no criminales así que simplemente se lo llevaron arrestado el viejo policía podía apostar que terminaría sus días en algún hospital psiquiátrico entre paredes blancas y acojinadas, pero eso lo decidiría un psiquiatra, eso o la cárcel, pero ese pobre diablo terminaría pagando las tres muertes que habían sucedido esa noche eso era seguro.

 _Todo se derrumbo dentro de mi, dentro de mi  
Hasta mi aliento ya me sabe a hiel me sabe a hiel_

 **FIN**

Los invito cordialmente a mi pagina de Facebook: **La Vieja Pluma de Mel,** ahí podrán encontrar mis historias y mas información de ellas, ademas de platicar conmigo si gustan ^^


End file.
